Hero
by snowangel-983
Summary: When a little girl runs right into his arms Nicks life is changed forever.When her father comes looking for her it wil take all of his strength to keep them both alive. rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CSI. Only in my dreams. I do own the little girl though.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, splashing through mud and rain water in the streets. If he caught he would kill her for running away. She knew she very little chance to get clean away, but she had to try. If not for her, than for her mother who died trying to save her from the life she now had.

Nick stokes walked over to where Grissom knelled over the body of a man in his late thirties early forties, with balding blonde hair and dead blue eyes staring out at the world.

"Can you give me a ball park TOD David?' He heard Grissom ask as he came closer.

"Hey Gris sorry I'm late traffic was killer." Nick explained slipping his hands into a pair of latex gloves.

"Yeah, well hopefully we can catch his." Grissom replied, Nick shook his head chucked. Leave it to Grissom to make a morbid pun. Nick canvased the area photographing anything and everything. Blood patterns on the sidewalk around the body, and then the body its self.

She ran on forever it seemed until the lights of the Vegas strip reached her and she became lost in the crowds that milled the sidewalks. She slowed to walk and looked a round at the different people, some where celebrating that one in a life time jackpot, while other stood around in envy. Most of the people came out of one casino and right into another hoping to find that lucky machine, and strike it rich.

"There she is grab her Mikey!" A voice yelled from behind her, she toke a split second glance behind to see two man coming through the crowds towards her, and bolted through massive throng of people.

_'God help me tonight' _her little mind prayed as she ran bumping and stumbling. until she reached a barricade of police tape. she stopped to look on in wonder at the people on the inside of the tape as they walked around looking a this, snapping pictures of that, and bagging odds and ends. Her eyes fell on one man in particular, he was tall, and young, may her older brothers age, with short hair, dark eyes and a vest the read N. Stokes CSI. She'd heard these people on the news at night, they looked for the evidence that out most bad men behind bars.

"Hey get back here you!" Mikey yelled reaching out for her. Not stopping to think about she ducked under the tape and ran to the dark haired man who was knelt down writing on a label of a baggy in his hands.

"HELP!" She screamed taking a fling leap into his arm. Nick had to drop the pen and bag in order to keep the little girl from falling girl cement.

"Whoa there, you can't be over here." Nick smiled down at the distraught girl in his arms.

"There trying to hurt me please don';t them." She begged him curling closer into arms and taking up fistful's of his vest. Nick felt his insides turn, and he held her closer standing with her in his arms he turned to look for Grissom.

"Nicky who's your friend?" Grissom asked smiling at the child in question she buried her face in Nicks shoulder.

"I don't know she just ran into my arm's said some man where trying ti hurt her." Nick explained. Grissom frowned his brows furrowed and he looked her, she could be no older than eight, long blonde hair spilled down her back, her bright blue eyes, dull and sad. He notice her shiver and both men noticed for the first time that all she wore of a dirty nightgown and socks n her feet.

"Why don't you take her to Dessert palm and have checked out there, maybe we can find her something to cover up with she must be freezing." Grissom said looking around, like he expected to see something to use. Nick walked with her in arms back to his Truck and opening the back pulled out a thick blanket.

"This should do for now." He told her. he tried to move her around so he could wrap her in it, but she had death grip on his vest.

"hey it alright I'm going to set you down for ano minute okay, just so i can wrap this blanket around you." Nick explained she let go fo his vest and he set down on the truck wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up again.

"There now isn't that better?' He asked her and felt her head move up and down against his chest he smiled and walked back to taped off area.

"Hey I'm off Gris I'll call when i find out anything." Grissom nodded and waved the child who gave him a small smile in return. Nick bundled her in the back seat and then climbed in the front and they were off. She looked out the Window the See Mikey and his cohort raging at the retreating vehicle she smiled and turned back to look at her hero.

* * *

This just came to me as I was laying in bed, and I thought I would type it up. More to come I Promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nick fidgeted in his seat, he had been told to wait outside for the doctor to finish the exam, The girl was less than cooperative when he left she screamed and cried for him to come back but they wouldn't let him.

"Nick Stokes?" A voice asked, Nick lifted his eyes from the floor to see a doctor standing looking at him. He stood to greet her noting the grim look on her face, her eyes sullen, her lips set in a deep frown.

"How did you find this little girl?" She asked.

"She ran into my arms at a crime scene and I brought her straight here." Nick explained as he nervously fidgeted with the loop on his jeans.

"Well, she had some extensive bruising on her arms legs and and thighs. Nick looked up sharply at that last bit.

"Yeah that was my reaction so i did a rape kit, i would say by the tears and scaring shes been raped repeatedly." The doctor reported. Nick felt his world go sliding out from under him, he felt dizzy and sat down in the nearest chair.

"She's resting now, i had to sedate to do the exam. But, you can go in and sit with her, she wanted you before, I'm sure she'll want you when she..." The doctor was cut off by a nurse rushing in.

"She's awake doctor. we can't seem to calm her down ,she keeps screaming N. Stokes." She explained looking frazzled. Nick stood and followed the doctor down the hall, when he heard her screams he broke into a slight jog and came straight to the bed she flew into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh its okay I'm here now. calm down." He soothed swaying from side to side with her. she did calm down and curling into him fell asleep there in his arms. He looked down at her, and watched her for a moment before laying in the bed, and covering her with the sheet and the blanket from earlier.

"Well, that was interesting, she seems to have formed a bond with you." A strange female voice spoke up from the door way. Nick turned to see a short, middle aged women standing there watching him. Her red hair was fastened into a tight bun, and her green eyes shone brightly.

"Yeah, i guess." Was all he could think of to say.

"Don't take it lightly Mr." She hesitated and nick smiled.

"Stokes, Nick stokes." He filled in.

"Mr. Stokes, Ann Bradly I'm A child physiologist here at the hospital, they called me when rape was confirmed." Dr. Bradly stepped further into the room and eyed the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Has she spoken at all" She asked, Nick shook his head.

"She told me two men where trying to hurt her and that was it." He explained.

"Well. Give it time she'll talk when she's ready to," She told him.

"Some children well close up after a traumatic experience like hers. I'm surprised she toke to you like she did, its not common for a traumatized child to open up like that to a stranger so quickly."She continued, Nick nodded his eyes focusing on the girl dozing the bed next to him.

"Well, if she starts talking before you leave, call me."She left her card with him and excused herself closing the door behind her. Nick pulled a chair close to the bed and sat for awhile watching her sleep. She looked so innocent sleeping there all curled up in her blanket, he let a smile play at his lips, she was a sweet girl, if only she'd talk. He would settle for just her name, if nothing else it would be better than calling her kid. He watched as the object of his thoughts stirred and rolled over facing him, her eyes still closed she slept on.

"Sweet dreams, munchkin." He whispered to her, pulling the covers a little further up and tucking them around her. He wondered if this how Cathrine felt every time she got to put Lindsey to bed at night. Oh no, in all the commotion of trying to calm her down, he had forgotten his promise to call Grissom. He toke his phone into the hall and dailed Grissoms number at light speed.

"Well it's about time I was starting to think you had forgotten." Grissom smiled on his end of the phone, he had informed every one what had happened and now they piled around him waiting to hear about the child.

"She's sleeping right now. they had to do a rape kit Gris, she was abused over and over again, and not just sexually, physically too." Nick explained. Grissom was silent a moment.

"She woke up screaming for me. The shrink said she formed a bond with me." Nick went on Grissom chuckled.

"I'm Not surprised, I kinda figured that what would happen by the way she clung to you at the crime scene." Grissom replied Nick sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"Well, we don't have to send her back to her home, but we do have to find her parents and inform them about their daughter, and that they well not be able to take her home for long time. Till then we'll have to find a suitable place for her stay." Grissom explained already knowing the answer to that riddle.

"She can stay at my place till we find her parents, i have an extra room and i have plenty of vacation time coming." Nick gave the expected answer, Grissom smiled.

"Well, sounds to me like you have everything settled already." Grissom said his smiled coming out in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess i do. I just feel i owe it to her since she formed this bond with me I'd hate to send her to live strangers." Nick smiled.

"Well, take two day to get her settled and then we figure out some thing for her so you can work," Grissom said Cathrine motioned for the phone.

"Hang on Nick the mother hen whats to speak." He handed her the phone.

"Hey Nicky, Don't worry about finding someone to sit with her while you work. Lindsey is a competent a babysitter now." Cathrine offered, Nick laughed.

"Thanks Cathrine sounds great, she'll have some close to her age to hang with." Nick said.

"I'm proud of you, for doing this. Most people would let her go to an orphanage or something but, not you." Cathrine said, Nick felt overwhelmed for a moment.

"I'm just taking care of her temporarily Catherine, its not like i claimed her as my daughter or anything." He tried to play it down.

"You still stood up and accepted responsibility for a child that isn't your's. that takes courage." Cathrine went on Nick felt himself blush.

"Well, i guess I'd better go, I don't want her to wake up and find me gone again." They said their good byes, and Nick hung up the phone. Smiling and shacking his head he reentered the room, toke his seat and continued to watch her sleep.

"Ya know I don't think the girl was the only one the form a bond." Cathrine pointed out Handing Grissom his phone.

"He talks about her like its his own child." Grissom observed.

"Thats good I guess, lets just hope he doesn't get attached to her." Warrick interjected.

"Alright first we ave to find her parents, Warrick why don't you go down the hospital. You and Nick can work on finding her parents together,"Grissom instructed.

"The rest of us will concentrate on the DB downstairs."He finished.

* * *

Well another chapter. I think is kinda sweet, but then it is my story. Hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick dozed in the chair his head lay on his folded arms on the mattress beside the small child, he was keeping a close eye on. At least he intended to keep a close eyes on her until he grew tired a morning dawned and he fell sleep. The small girl yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes, to see her hero sleeping, snoring softly. She giggled and watched him a for a moment before reached over and touching his face gently stoking his face, he sighed and opened tired heavy eyes to see a pair of bright blue staring back at him.

"Well, hello there, have a nice rest?" Asked through a jaw cracking yawn. She nodded and watched him stand and stretch.

"Still not talking huh?" He asked frowning down at her. She shook her head.

"That alright, no hurry." He reassured her. She smiled at him and crawled into his lap. He smiled and getting up lat in the bed wit her next to him.

"There hows that?" he asked she smiled and snuggled into him. They lay in silence until she fell once more to sleep, Nick lay listening to her slow breaths and felt the slow rising and falling of her small chest against him, lulling him to sleep. Thats how one nurse found them when she came to check on the girl, and smiled as she quickly and carefully toke vitals and then left shutting the door behind her.

It was hours later, When Warrick showed up to give Nick the findings from the search and found his partner sleeping in bed with is new friend. Warrick smiled devilishly, _'that would make a great picture to use as black mail some day.' _he thought.

"Hey Nicky wake up." He gently shook his partner you came awake instantly almost knock himself and the child the floor. He gently lay her back down and climbed form the bed yawning and stretching.

"Whats up man?" Nick asked ignoring the look he was being given.

"Her parents live in a trailer park just off strip, her mother is deceased, her brother lives in New Mexico." Warrick informed Nick, handing him the file to read.

"Says here he's her only other living relative." Nick read, He looked over at the bed to see Amie sitting up staring a them.

"Hi, Amie whats wrong?" He asked, seeing the look on her face. He watched slip out bed and walk to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Oh." Was all he said, smiling he looked back over at Warrick who was grinning.

"That sweet Stokes, you have a bond going don't you?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah well, I can't help it, I know what she's going through." He said. Warrick downed an eyebrow.

"Last minute babysitter, i was nine." Nick replied, Warrick let his mouth fall open and eye grew wide.

"Oh man I sorry." He gasped out.

"Thanks but, I'm okay now it was a long time ago."He said. Amie came back from the bathroom looking a little better. She stood next to Nick and slide he hand into his eyeing Warrick suspiciously.

"Hey, its okay he's a friend, Warrick this is Amie, Amie this is Warrick." Nick introduced, Warrick knelt down so he was to her level and smile extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Amie." He said softly, he she shook his hand then pressed against nick.

"Thats cool, You'll like me once you get to know me." Warrick grinned standing up to address his partner.

"Grissom wants us to check out the father and house." He told him, Nick frowned and carried Amie back to bed.

"Amie, I have to go for a while. I'll back be as fast as i can okay?" He explained, Amie looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay I'll see you later." He left with Warrick in tow.

"Grissom requests that you not kill the father until he can talk wit him." Warrick added as the climbed into the car, Nick laughed.

The Trailer park was run down, and nearly empty except two trailers had cars in front, Warrick pulled up in front of a blue one with white trim. Nick toke a deep breath and follow his friend to the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" A voice asked from behind a darkened screen door.

"We have a warrant to search your house and this nice detective here, is going to take you down town for questioning." Warrick explained, his face set, and his eyes throwing sparks.

"Don Fredrick's you'll have to come with me." An officer toke him and put him in a squad car while Nick and Warrick went in the house.

"Man this place is a dump." Nick spat as he walked the hole house a long hall led to a separate room;Amie's, and small bathroom, the kitchen sat at the front end of the hall, and master bedroom sat just off the living room.

"I'll do the living room and master bedroom, yo take everything else." Warrick suggested Nick Nodded and went to the kitchen. Dirty dish's lined the cabinet, and the floor was sticky with, nick didn't want to know what. Nick looked around and not finding anything other then spoiled food and moldy dish's went to Amie's room.

Amie was the average nine year old, her room was in shambles, her bed looked like it hadn't made on weeks and there a was an over all stench. He toke out a small ALS and ran it ove the bed sheet frowning at the many white spots he found there, he bagged and tagged them. Then he looked around the rest of the room. stuffed animal lined on wall except a ber who lay alone and abandon next to the bed. Nick bagged this too. Then went to bathroom. A hamper stood against the wall and toys lined the side of the tub. Nick smiled and picked up a small pink pony. Definitely little Amie's bathroom. He pulled some cloths out of the hamper and did an ALS on them, finding more semen stains, he felt sick as he bagged and tagged these and then red caught his eyes. He lifted the waist basket from the floor and dug around finding bandages covered in blood he bagged these too.

"Hey Nick you see.." Warrick stopped seeing Nick leaning against the toilet looking like he would be sick.

"Nick you okay?" He asked, putting a hand in his shoulder.

"All these stains on her cloths and sheets, i found bloody bandages too." He explained.

"Oh man Maybe you shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry i wasn't thinking." Warrick apologized.

"It's okay. I would have fought you on it anyways," Nick reassured him.

"Want were you saying" He added Warricks frown deepened.

"Well I was looking around the master bedroom and found something i think you should see." Warrick explained leading his friend out of the bathroom and to the Master bed room. Where he showed Nick a bloody knife he pulled from under the bed.

"Oh man i hope that isn't who's blood i think it is." Nick said.

"You think the dad killed the mom, and covered it up to look like an accident." Warrick suggested. Nick nodded shivering.

"What a sick, sadistic man." Nick mumbled. They gathered their evidence and hurried off for the lab to go through it.

* * *

Whew, another long chapter. I'm kinda into this story myself I do hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for the great reviews keep them coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Fredrick's sat is his uncomfortable chair looking, for all intents and purposes, like a worried father. Nick glared at him through the two way mirror, Brass stood next to him.

"Hey Nick?" Brass asked nudging the man, Nick swung around to look at him, and frowned realizing he'd been asked something.

"I'm sorry brass what was that?" Nick asked, Brass sighed.

"I asked if you wanted to be in on the questioning?" he asked again. Nick nodded.

"No rough stuff, got it" Brass told him. Nick nodded in acquiescence and followed the man into the room.

"Mr. Fredrick's I'm Detective Brass, and this is Nick stokes with the crome lab." Brass introduced, Nick just nodded to the man and took a seat next to Brass.

"Do know where my daughter is, I've been so worried." Don gave a pained expression. 'More like worried she'll tell what you did to her' Nick thought but bit down on his tongue to keep from speaking.

"Um. Yeah we do, but I'm sorry you can't take her home," Brass spoke up, glancing at Nick for a moment before continuing.

"She's in pretty bed shape sir.. we found evidence of child abuse, both physical, and sexual in your home, specifically in your daughters room." Brass' voice changed and his eyes blazed holes into Dons forehead.

"I have no idea what your talking about I love my daughter." Don pleaded, his eyes finding and locking onto Nicks.

"I'm sure you do." Nick mumbled barely above a whisper, he stood, excused him self and fled from the room. Only to smack into Grissom.

"Hey Gris." Nick tried to calm his quacking nerves.

"Hey Nick, I was watching. Are you okay?" He asked, Nick swallowed hard before answering him.

"Yeah I almost lost it. He's so smug, he thinks he can do that to his daughter and get away with it." Nicks voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. He blinked them back as Grissom continued to watch him.

"Why don't you go back to the house, gather a few of Amie's more personal belongings, and take them to her at the hospital." Grissom suggested, Nick brightened a little, made for the door.

"Oh and Nick," Nick stopped and turned to look at his boss.

"Take a few days to clear your head, why not take Amie some where she can forget about this mess for a while, if child services will allow it." Grissom smiled and as nick left smiling.

Grissom entered the room and never taking his eyes off of Don Fredrick's sat down next to brass.

"You know what i hate more than anything brass?" He asked the man next to him. Brass looked over at him, and could see his face set and angry.

"Whats that?" Brass asked, feeling the same way as his friend.

"When some one lies to me, I get a little testy. Especially when it affects one of my guys." Grissom explained.

"We know , you know about the abuse, and we're going to prove it was you." Grissom promised, he received a smug grin in return.

Nick walked up the four steps to the door, and hesitated for a second before putting the key in the lock and opening the door, it creaked on rusty hinges.

"Man this place is kinda creepy in the dark." He murmured his hand going directly to the wall and hitting the switch flooding the front room with light. waiting a moment to look around at the mess, he sighed and made his way to Amie's room.

He toke a pink 'my little pony' back pack off the door handle, and opening draws stuffed some cloths inside. Then he gathered and few personal things, a small blanket that lay strewn in the corner, a diary he found hidden between the mattress and box spring, a few of her books from the self, and the teddy bear he'd bagged earlier was in the front seat of the truck. He took one more look around the tiny room and then flipping the light out, left the house locking the front door again.

It took only a few minutes to reach Desert Palms, from the beaten down trailer park, he grabbed the bag and the teddy went inside, and up to Amie's room. She smiled when he came in and her smiled widened when her eyes fell on the small teddy in his hand, he held it out to her.

"I thought he might be special so I brought him for you." He explained, she hugged it close, then she looked at the pony bag he carried over one shoulder. He set down on the bed before her, and let her dig the stuff out. She grew excited as she pulled out books, cloths and the blanket, this she hugged close with the teddy.

"Well, I see I chose right." Nick said smiling at her as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. Amie picked up a book and held it out to him. He took it, and looked at the title.

"Little House on the Prairie." He looked at her surprised.

"Can you really read this?" He asked, she nodded happily, but pointed to him and then book.

"You want me to read it to you?" He asked. When she nodded, he climbed into the bed with her, she curled up in his arms with the blanket and bear.

"Alright lets see, Chapter one, GOING WEST." He took a deep breath and began to read.

_"A long time ago, when all the grandfathers and grandmothers of today were little boys and girls or very small babies, or perhaps not even born, Pa and Ma and Mary and Laura and Baby Carrie left their Little house in the Big Woods of Wisconsin.." _Nick continued to read aloud to Amie until his voice was a hoarse whisper, thankfully by that time she had dozed off, he marked the book and sat it on the table by the bed.

"Sweet dreams munchkin." He spoke softly into her ear as he slide out form under her. He was just coming from the bathroom, after having relieved his very full bladder, to see Warrick standing in the room watching Amie sleep.

"Hey Nicky, hows she doin'?" He asked nodding at the small girl.

"Shes doing okay, still hasn't said anything yet." He sighed.

"Just give it time, she'll talk when she's ready, not before." Warrick smiled. Nick nodded distractedly.

"Hey man, you okay?" Warrick asked eyeing the man.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nick lied, Warrick gave him a skeptical look, but didn't press the issue.

"Grissom told me about what happened earlier." Warrick explained.

"I figured he would. That prick is so dang smug. It boils my blood to think a man she's supposed to trust, can hurt her this much and not fell any remorse for it." Nick glared holes in the wall.

"Yeah well, he may think he's getting away with it, but we'll nail him to the wall." Warrick reassured Nick, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Stokes?" A harsh voice asked. Nick turned to see a tall, slim, women in her late forties, standing in the room, her blue eyes hard as stone, her lips set in a thin white line, she stood ridged every muscle in her body tensed with anger.

"Yes." He replied. She handed him a folded piece of paper a waited for him to open it.

"Your kidding me right?" He asked he eyes shooting sparks he face turned red and hi s whole body shook with barely contained rage.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Stokes. We'll see you in court on Friday at noon." She turned abruptly and left the room.

"What is it?" Warrick asked peering over his shoulder at the document.

"A court order, they want to put her in foster care until we find her brother." He Explained crumbling the paper in his fist.

"We'll sort it out man, don't worry." Warrick said. Nick folded the paper into a small square and stuffed it into a pocket.

"I need to call some one , Stay with her in case she wakes up." Nick said and left the room quickly.

* * *

Okay theres the next chapter for you. Hope you still like the story, sorry it took so long to update, been busy with studies. More to come soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nick paced the hall way as the phone continued to ring, then finally she picked up.

"Hello."

"Anne its nick I have a problem." He explained.

"How about I come up to Amie's room and we can discuss the problem." Anne suggested. Nick agreed and went back inside to wait for her.

"Hey, What's going on." Warrick asked.

"I called Anne the shrink. she's on her way up here." Nick explained. A few minutes later, she came on smiling to find the boys playing card quietly next to the bed, where Amie still slept.

"what's the problem" She asked, Nick handed her the court appointment.

"I was worried about this, don't worry I'll go with you. When the judge hears from me they'll drop this straight away." Anne informed them.

So Friday morning found Nick Stokes at the Las Vegas court house, a basket of nerves.

"Calm down bro, it's going to be fine." Warrick reassured his friend with a pat on the back, Nick sighed heavily and smiled warily at his friend.

"Keep telling me that." Nick answered messing once more with the uncomfortable tie around his neck. Anne came up them and motioned them in to the room she and Nick went to the front of the room and Warrick took a seat close to them.

"Alright Mr. Stokes, you have requested for a minor one miss Amie Fredrick's." The judge began, what turned in t long hearing, Nick had to answer all kinds of questions, and then the consular spoke on his behalf and well and Amie's.

"Well, Mr. Stokes based on what Miss. Bradley had say on the mental stability I would have to say I accept you application for temporary guardianship of the girl, but there just one thing, when you do find her brother, she goes straight to him." the judge smiled and slamming the gavel down ended the hearing. Nick sighed in relief and laughed grinning Anne hugged him and Warrick gave their signature ghetto high five.

"Come one man, lets go give Amie the good news." Warrick smiled and the left the court house for the hospital.

Don Fredrick's glared at the retreating SUV as it turned a corner and disappeared he silently vowed to get his daughter back one way… or another.

Nick hurried to the room to find Amie waiting for him she smiled and jumping down from the bed ran to meet him, he lifted off the ground and into his arms spinning her around before wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Hey, how would you like to stay with me for awhile" Nick asked, she nodded happily and hugged his neck tightly.

"Hey, Ann would it be at possible to take her some where away from all this, maybe the lake for a few days?" Nick asked turning to face her, to his surprise Amie leapt from his arms to Warrick's who caught her just in time to keep her from doing a face plant into the tiled floor, Nick stood shocked a for a minute.

"Guess that means she likes you man." Nick grinned.

"I think it would a great idea to go away for awhile and I'm Amie would love it too." Ann smiled Amie nodded and jumped from Warrick's arms to the ground and went back to her bed gabbed her bear and bag turned to face Nick who laughed at her eagerness.

"Okay, okay We'll go to the lake, as soon as they release you from here okay?" Nick asked she grinned even wider and nodded.

"If she keeps recovering at the rate she is, I would say that could be as soon as tomorrow." A voice spoke up from the door way.

"Hey, doctor that soon huh, guess I should get things ready to go then." Nick smiled and biding his knew foster daughter good bye went home to pack for the trip and see about getting some cloths for Amie to wear. Catherine came to rescue again with some older cloths of Lindsey's and a pair of shoes that she could do with out for a while, nick went a purchased sock and panties, blushing the whole time.

The next morning he dropped the bag of cloths on the bed and waited for her to dig through them. She smiled and taking a pen and a smell pad of paper wrote a message down for nick and handed it to him.

"Good taste." Nick laughed and lay to paper aside.

"I'll pass along the message." Nick waited in the hall till she finished dressing and came out to get him her bag bulging from the stuff she'd put into it her bear wrapped tightly in her arms she reached out a hand for his and together the walked out and headed for the lake, and side trip to wall-mart for a few more outfits for Amie to wear. Nick would never for get the trip, she tried on just about everything tossing this and that into their cart, she put the silliest on and posed in front of a full length mirror, Nick laughed the whole time when they finished shopping for cloths Nick picked up a few other thing, flashlights, batteries, water, and extra food. Then finally that were on their way to lake for a week of nothing but fresh air and fun.

* * *

Well there's a long waited for chapter, sorry about that, flame all you want I deserve it but I hope you like the chapter just the same. 


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at their destination, it didn't take long to pitch the tent and unpack everything, Amie pulled out her new swim suit and looked over and Nick, who smiled and left her alone to change. Then he changed in trucks and trumped down to the beach for an afternoon swim. Followed by a Winnie roast, and smores, and ten Nick read some more of Little house on the Prairie, and Amie fell asleep in his arms, and he fell asleep just after she did.

It was much alter both occupants of the tent sleep peacefully till a noise brought to full alert, he gently moved Amie, and after locating and cocking his gun he stepped out side., only to be blindsided by what must have been a freight train, he toppled over, and lay dazed for a moment before regaining his feet and turning to eye his attacker, the freight train turned out to be Amie's father. He icy blue eyes boreholes through nicks brown ones.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick asked keeping his voice down.

"I want my daughter." He demanded.

"Over my dead body." Nick spat. The object of their 'discussion' choose the moment to wake up and cried out.

"NICK! Where are you?" Nick could her the tears in her voice and made for the tent, But Don prevented him from going in, he grabbed nick by the neck and tossed him towards the fire, then reached into the tent and dragged Amie out she creamed and struggled to get away. Nick got to his feet and barreled into the man knocking him away from Amie.

"Amie run!" Nick yelled, Amie didn't wait to be told twice she bolted into the trees and disappeared.

"No you don't you little brat." Don got up and ran after her Nick ran after them both.

Nick ran full out through the dark forest trying to find Amie, hoping to get to her first before Don. Amie ran like crazy, her lungs burned for oxygen and her legs throbbed, but she ran on, knowing that if she stopped her father would most likely kill her. She only made it a few more feet before her legs gave out and she could go no further, a pair arms scooped her up and kept going, she screamed and hit her small fists against his chest.

"Amie stop sweetie it's me Nick." He whispered in her ear, she went silent and held onto tight to him as he continued to run. Shot ran out startling the animals around them, bullets embedded themselves in tree's and the ground around them, but still nick ran. And then a searing pain found his leg and he went down Amie screamed and rolled a few feet away, Nick got up and tried to get to her but Don stopped him knocking him to the ground but, nick didn't stop trying to get Amie he got up and again and Again. Don watched him amused that this man would exhaust himself to protect a child that didn't belong to him, he sighed finally bored with this and raising the but of the gun he slammed it down on Nicks head, he fell to the ground the world around him spinning crazily. He watched Don pick up Amie's unconscious body and walk away with her, he reached out his arms to get her back but came up short.

"No Amie no." It was the last thing he managed to choke out before his world finally went black.

Nick groaned and winced as he came back to consciousness, to see Grissom and Warrick hovering above him. He was a little more the shocked to se them if not down right confused.

"What are you doing in the middle of the woods?" He asked not bothering to look around, if he had he would have realized he was in a hospital bed.

"Nick some one phone the police when they heard the gun shots, and the combed the forest, when they found you unconscious they brought in and using your id, phoned us to inform us that you were injured." Grissom explained, Nick looked around and saw the white wall and felt to sheet around him, and then the memories came back, slamming into with the force over and two ton rig.

"Oh god, Amie, Guy's he took Amie, I couldn't stop him, I just let him take her." Nick babbled Grissom lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Nick calm down we'll find her." Warrick spoke up placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Amie woke up shivering under a thin raggedy blanket, the room she was in was dark and cold, more like a cave them a room really, and she disparately wanted Nick.

"NICK?" She called out, be silence was all that answered her, she continued to call out for him, not get nothing but silence.

"NICK!" She screamed, this time a voice did answer but not the one she wanted.

"Shut up brat, Nick's gone and he's never coming back." Her fathers voice growled.

"NOO!" she screamed, and fell back into the cot, curled up under the blanket crying, her shoulders shacking from the force of her sob's.

* * *

Okay there's chapter six. While in process of writing this chapter I come across the idea that after I wrote this, I have to figure how the heck he finds, I got how Don took her, and what happens after Nick finds her, but everything in between is a blank. Hate it when that happens. Oh well, tell me what you think guys. Sorry it took so long. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick couldn't wait the three days his doctor mentioned to find Amie, he removed the iv from his wrist and walked around the room looking for his cloths, he found stashed in the closet a new pair of jeans and a tee shirt he changed quickly and climbed out the window.

_'your out now what?' _he hadn't actually thought that far, he'd have to hoof it from here to the woods from there he search all night if he had to, but he wasn't coming back with out Amie. He didn't walk for when an SUV pulled up next to him and drove along side the window rolled down to revael a very angry Grissom.

"What the heck are you doing, you had us worried!" Grissom exploded Nick stopped and stare at him, he really hadn't thought about that either.

_'genius' _he thought sarcastically. Grissom pulled to a stop and watched his CSI for a long moment.

"Gris I can't go back I have to find her now, she needs me, there's no telling what he'll do to her." Nick pleaded. Grissom remained silently, weighing his options, he could drag the man kicking a screaming back to the hospital only to have him jump out the window again or he could go and look with him.

"Get in, we'll go look for her." Grissom grinned Nick smiled and climbed in.

They pulled up the woods a few minutes later and piled out. Grissom let nick lead the way.

"This is where he took her, I think he went that way." Nick pointed east.

"Then that's where we go first." and they went, searching all day Nick cursed, they still hadn't found her and it was getting dark, Nick looked around and spotted something out of the corner of his eye, he turn ti look full at a cave entrance, he smiled.

"Hey Gris a cave." Nick pointed it out and Grissom followed him over to it, slowly and quietly they went inside and nick kept his eyes peeled. After a while he could just make out a voice, male forties at least; Don. As they got closer he heard another voice and his heart nearly stopped.

"…NO your lying, he's not dead, he'll come for me!" Amie shouted.

'I'm already here darlin'' he thought creeping up to have a better look. Don was hovering over her leering down at her shaking figure she was huddled on a small mattress against the wall crying.

"Stay here." Grissom told him and vanish back into the dark, moments later a noise was heard and Don left go right by Nick to check it out. Nick ran to get Amie .

"NICK!" She shouted happily and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight, kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Amie sweetie are you okay?" He asked she nodded her head and tightened her grip. He felt her tense in his arms and scream letting go she feel back on the bed, and before nick could act he hear the eerily familiar sound of a gun being cocked. He turned around slowly keeping his body directly in front of Amie.

"Nice of you to join the party Nick." Don said, nick just glare at him.

"Where's Grissom?" he asked.

"He decided to take a break." Don snarled, Nicks eyes narrowed and he tensed ready to lunge at him.

"I wouldn't if I were you, I'm sure you don't Amie to witness her hero getting killed." Don pointed out and Nick let himself relax, Don walked around him to Amie and pulled her off the bed, dragging out of the cave Nick followed quickly only to be shot at he ducked for cover and waited till he was far enough away and then started tracking him again, his leg throbbed from the work out but he ignored it, he didn't focus so he could get Amie back again. He reached them in a few minutes Don was roughly pulling her along as she tried to free her wrist from his grasp.

"I have so had it with you Nick, just go away and leave us alone and I won't have to kill you!" Don yelled back over his shoulder, but kept following him, and eventually Don stopped threw Amie down by a tree and spun to aim the gun at Nick again.

"Fine you want be with her them get over there and sit with her she can watch you die." Nick looked at that gun muzzle and moved quickly to Amies side talking her in his arms only to have her pulled away, Nick continued to hold her eyes waiting for the bullet to hit.

'Well mister CSI who'd going to save you now?" That as far as he got something hard made contact with his head and after stumbling a few times feel to the ground unconscious.

"Me." Grissom panted blood ran down the side of his head from a nasty looking head wound, Nick leaned back against the tree every sapped for time being, Amie flung herself into Nicks arms crying.

"Nick I want to go home." She sobbed Nick chuckled.

"Alright baby we'll go home right now." He said panting he held her tight as he stood and watched Grissom tie up Don and leaving him to the elements they walked in the general direction of the waiting SUV.

* * *

There's the next chapter for you, almost done, sorry to those of still hanging in there with this thing, But I am trying. don't they give points for effort? ;-) 


	8. Chapter 8

Nick sat Amie in the back seat and draped a spare blanket around her, while Grissom called in reinforcements. They waited in silence, for the police Grissom watched Nick tend to Amie and smiled at his young friend, Nick was fast becoming like a father to the small girl and he was going to hate to see her taken from him, when they found her brother.

"What?" Nick asked looking up and seeing the grin on his friends face.

"Nothing." Grissom answered still smiling nick shook his head and returned his attention to Amie.

About an hour later the police finally showed up with two ambulances in tow, Nick piled into on with Amie and sat with her while the police followed Grissom back into the woods to fetch Don.

"Hey, you how are we doing?" Warrick asked smiling down at a drowsy Amie. She smiled back and rubbed her eyes, the had given her a mild sedative to calm her down and she was falling asleep.

"Teddy Nick, please?" She asked Nick nodded and hopping out of the ambulance went to fetch the teddy bear where she had left it in the truck, he handed it to her and she curled up with it and fell asleep. Nick watched her sleep, running his finger through her messy hair, a small smile lighting his face.

"Sir we have to go now are you going with her?" an EMT asked him, Nick nodded and turning to glance at Warrick who nodded, he climbed in next to the sleeping child and they were off.

Don Fredrick's was tried and sentenced two serve ten years in in prison, five in and five out on probation. Nick Watched over Amie while she stayed in the hospital and then took her home again. Time passed, days turned to week and weeks to months with no sign of Amie's brother, until one raining afternoon Amie had just gotten in form a day with Lindsey and Catherine and she and Nick where settling in for dinner when the phone rang, Nick got up to answer it and frowned.

"Hey 'Rick what's up man?" He asked

"Oh I see, when I she getting in?" Nick asked and listened again.

"Alright thanks man I'll make sure she's all ready to go tomorrow afternoon then. And he hung up came back to the table.

"That was Warrick they found your brother, he coming into town tomorrow afternoon to pick you up." Nick told her, he watched as her face scrunched and her eyes filled with tears she leapt into his arms, and cried.

"I don't what to go away, I want to stay with you." HE wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her close, he own eyes filling with tears he could barely contain his own emotions.

"I know sweetie, but you need go with him. I will always be right here if you need me okay?" he soothed she simply nodded. Dinner went largely untouched by both of them and then they went to bed. Amie lay in her bed wide awake her mind racing, she didn't want to go, but Nick said she should, the man coming for her was her brother. Sighing she fell asleep, dreading tomorrow. She was not the only one laying awake that night Nick couldn't sleep he hadn't realized oh much it would hurt when she left but now his heart was breaking thinking of not having her around anymore, he lay like that for hours until he too fell into a fitful sleep.

The day down cloudy, the clouds think with the promise of rain, Nick packed Amie's bag in the back and helped her into the back seat then climbing behind the wheel buckled and they were off for the air port. The drive seemed to take forever, or maybe that was because he was dreading this meeting, his stomach was in knot and his eyes filled tears he continuously swallowed back tears, his throat was sore from the lump that lay permanently lodged there. Finally he parked close to the doors and they got out, and walked inside to meet Bobby.

"Hi are you Nick Stokes?" A voice asked Nick turned to see and young man no older then himself with light blond hair and deep blue eyes.

'oh yeah their related alright' he thought.

"Yep that's me you must be bobby?" Nick questioned holding out his hand they shook and then Bobby eyes feel on Amie who up to this point was behind Nick.

"Amie?" Bobby asked his voice thick with emotion, She came out and looked him up and down.

"You're my brother, where were you all this time, why didn't come get before?" She asked holding her teddy close.

"I didn't know about you, mom never told me and dad refused to talk to me, all these years I never knew I had a sister." He explained she looked up at Nick.

"It okay I will always be here if you need me, this is my cell number you can use it when ever you want to." HE handed her a card she tucked into a pocket, and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her for the final time and now he let the tear fall, he didn't care what any thought, he was going to miss her. Bobby toke her things and they started, Nick picked up her teddy bear and called out to her she came running back but just shook her head when he tried to hand it to her.

"You keep him, you can hug him when you think about me." She explained Nick nodded to emotional to talk. He watched them until they disappeared into the crowd waiting for the flight out, and then watched the plane until it was gone into the sky.

After leaving the airport Nick decided to go to the lab, it was only a few hour's till the start of shift and he really didn't feel like going home right now any way. He sat in the locker room his locker door hung open he held the small bear in his hands smiling.

"Hey Nicky, how are you doing man?" Warrick asked upon seeing his friend in the locker room as he dressed for shift.

"I'm doing okay Warrick really, she gave him to me, said to hug it when thought of her." Nick said holding out the small bear, Warrick grinned and took it in his hands held it for a moment before giving it back. Nick sat it in his locker and then closing the door both headed to the break room for the assignments, they got stuck together again and both headed out for their destination.

"So you going to be okay" Warrick asked, Nick took a minute to consider and them smile turning the key in the ignition, to hear Splendors _I think God can explain _come on over the radio.

_There's a lot of things I don't understand _

_And there's a lot of things_

_I don't want to know_

_But you the only face I recognize _

_It's so dang sweet of you _

_to look in my eyes_

_It's alright, I'm ok_

_I think God can explain_

_I believe I'm the same_

_I get carried away_

"Yeah." he answered finally and he pulled out of the lot and headed down the strip.

_It's alright I'm okay_

_I think God can explain _

_I'm relieved, I'm relaxed _

_I'll get over it yet

* * *

_

That's it, it over, have a nice drive safely, don't forget to try the cheese cracker on you way out. In the immortal words of porky pig

"_THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"_


End file.
